


Forever is Only a Drunk Dial Away

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Drunk Dialing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Charles is sad and drunk and stalking Erik's Instagram.





	Forever is Only a Drunk Dial Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Post Break-Up AUs:
> 
> \- we bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so i stalked off only to realise i’m wearing your shirt OR  
> \- soon to be divorced couple obnoxiously painting the walls wacky colours every time the other paints over it OR  
> \- are you?? sabotaging?? my dates?!?!? OR  
> \- i know we were never officially together or anything but seeing that picture you posted on [insert social media] with him/her literally felt like you carved my heart out of my chest and stomped on it and i’m not really sure why i’m leaving this voicemail but my pillow still smells like you and i miss your stupid face
> 
> P.S. Let's get those crazy kids back together okay?
> 
> ~~~  
> Gerec,
> 
> It was such a great prompt! I had to do it! Hope you enjoy :)

Charles lets the amber liquid swirl round the glass for a few seconds before taking a sip and sighing as he looks down at the bright screen of his iPhone X.

 

Magda.

 

Magda with her arm around Erik’s neck, smiling stupidly into the camera, with the completely overrated Bethesda Fountain behind them.  Why are they acting like stupid tourists? Erik has lived in New York his entire life. Why is he posting touristy photos?

 

He scrolls back through Erik’s photos. One of Erik’s mother. Then one of an intricate metal sculpture – obviously one of his own designs. Then another one with Magda, this one is of them on the Staten Island ferry with the Statue of Liberty in the background. Why? Why did he move on so fast?

 

Not that they were ever really an official item. They dated for a few months, never becoming much more serious than a few dinners and fucks a week. The sex was amazing. But they were both busy with work – Charles as a professor at Columbia and Erik as a self-employed metal artist – so it fizzled out.

 

And then apparently, not much more than a month later, Erik moved on.

 

Charles is drunk, and he knows it’s not a good idea, one of the many benefits of being telepathic is managing to keep a rational mind even after three glasses of whiskey, but still he taps the phone number next to Erik’s picture in his contact list.

 

Three signals go by before a monotone voice tells him that Mr. Lehnsherr cannot take his call right now but do leave a message after the beep.

 

“Erik, it’s me,” Charles says, then figures that perhaps Erik has no idea what he sounds like, so he adds; “It’s Charles. I don’t even know why I’m calling you. I guess I’m just feeling a little lonely. And horny. Oh my god, I can’t believe I said that. But I… miss you and I think about you. A lot. Sometimes I could even swear that the pillow still smells like you.” He sighs and ends the call.

 

He knows he’ll regret this tomorrow, but right now he doesn’t care.

 

** ~~ **

 

It has been twenty-four hours since Charles’ nothing less than foolhardy voicemail. But so far he has not heard from Erik in any way, so with any luck Erik simply decided to let it slide.

 

Charles should feel grateful. But instead he is disappointed.

 

He goes about his night time routine, still thinking about Erik. Perhaps Erik didn’t even bother to listen to his message, he has no reason to do so, they are not dating.

 

He is so distracted he doesn’t even notice the mind approaching until there is a heavy knock on his door. A quick scan tells him all he needs to know but that doesn’t mean he isn’t surprised or confused about Erik standing outside his door at this time of night.

 

He looks down at the toothpaste stained t-shirt and old flannel pants and shrugs; he doesn’t have time to change and it won’t be the first time Erik sees him in something other than a perfectly pressed suit.

 

He pushes the door open, enough for him to see Erik’s face.

 

“Erik?” he asks.

 

Erik’s eyes dip briefly to take in Charles’ clothes and for a short second he hesitates, thinking about the lateness of the hour.

 

“Oh, is this a bad time?”

 

“No! No, no, come in,” Charles says, swinging the door open wider and ushering Erik inside.

 

“I just wanted to,” Erik starts just as the door closes behind him. “I wanted... I want you.” He steps forward quickly, agile like a prowling tiger, and wraps his arms around Charles. He tugs Charles in and crushes their lips together.

 

Charles’ breath is stolen from him, but he doesn’t need many seconds to refocus his mind and then enthusiastically respond. He grips Erik’s shoulders and pushes up on his toes so that he can meet Erik’s fierceness with his own. He slides his hands up Erik’s neck and into his short hair and guides him even closer.

 

He licks along Erik’s mouth and nips at his bottom lip until he opens and let’s Charles in. The kiss is hungry, and wet, and dirty, and just about perfect. Exactly what Charles would expect and want out of kissing someone he has been missing and lusting after for months.

 

He presses closer and to his utter delight, through the layers of cotton and denim separating them, he can feel Erik’s cock starting to swell. And what a cock it is. Despite not having seen or touched it in over three months, he can still vividly recall what it felt like pounding his ass. The thought and the feel of it, now hard against his thigh, sends a thrill down Charles’ spine.

 

“Is that for me?” he asks, grinding against Erik.

 

Erik chuckles and pushes his groin pointedly to meet Charles’ moves. “Always with the ridiculous pick-up lines,” he says. “You’re lucky you’re fucking sexy.”

 

“Did you come here to insult my eloquence?” Charles asks, fingers working their way to the front of Erik’s shirt.

 

“I came here to fuck you.”

 

“Well, get on with it then.”

 

Erik smiles his wicked smile and bends his knees, and before Charles has time to react Erik has him in a firm grip and hoisted up off the floor. “Where to?” he asks as he makes sure Charles’ legs are locked around his waist.

 

“Not too far, I don’t think I can make it,” he says – okay, whines – he whines. “Put me down on the counter and take off your pants.”

 

Erik does as he is told, walking the few feet to the open kitchen, and depositing Charles on top of the cold marble counter top.

 

The fire burning Charles from the inside only intensifies as he watches Erik zip his fly down and pull out his cock. God, that cock; thick, and long, and hard. He quickly pushes his pants down far enough for his own cock to spring free and then he licks his palm.

 

Erik lets out a deep groan when Charles’ wet hand closes around that glorious cock and gives it a long, slow stroke. He shudders and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Charles lets his hand rest at the base, fingers only gracing Erik’s skin as he waits for him to calm himself.

 

Erik’s eyes lock with Charles as he wraps his long, deft fingers around Charles’ cock and moves his hand with slow determination. Charles whines and starts moving his hand; meeting Erik stroke by stroke.

 

“Oh God, Charles,” Erik grits through his teeth, “I don’t know how long I will last.”

 

“Let’s just wank each other off,” Charles breathes, “we can get fancier later.”

 

They fall into silence as they both focus all their attention on the other. Erik has one hand on Charles thigh and one working his cock. Charles leans forward and sucks on Erik’s neck as his hand pumps his shaft.

 

Erik’s breaths are coming faster and faster. Charles can feel everything around him start to blur. Just one more stroke and then… Stars. Stars sparkle behind his eyes and shoot through his mind. He shakes and moans and every cell in his body tingle with pleasure. Through his own haze he can feel Erik’s mind light up bright red and one second later he feels Erik convulse and his cum splashing on his hand and arm.

 

When he opens his eyes, Erik is looking at him with soft, grey eyes. The front of his shirt is streaked with Charles cum. Charles smiles and presses a soft kiss to Erik’s mouth. He leans against Erik’s shoulder feeling very sleepy; thinking about how bringing Erik to bed and snuggling close all night sounds like a very appealing idea.

 

Then he goes cold.

 

“Erik?” he says, scooting back so he can look up at him. “Did I just help you cheat on Magda?”

 

“Magda?”

 

“Yes, Magda, did we cheat on her?”

 

“Why would you ask that?” Erik asks, the wrinkle between his brows growing deeper.

 

“Aren’t you two dating?” Charles sighs. “Erik, I’ve seen the photos of you. Central Park, on the ferry, fancy restaurants. It looks like dating to me.”

 

Erik laughs out loud and Charles is about to get very upset but then he can feel Erik’s mind nudge his.

 

“Look,” Erik says out loud.

 

Charles brings a hand to his temple and slides effortlessly into Erik’s mind. There he sees Magda, he sees Magda sitting next to Erik. He sees her wrap her arm around Erik’s shoulder and Erik is… Erik is crying. Magda is comforting Erik. Because Erik misses Charles and is beating himself up over the break-up. They do fun things together to get Erik’s mind off Charles and Erik posts the pictures to his Instagram so that his mother will stop worrying about him.

 

When Charles looks at Erik again they are both smiling.

 

“So, you and Magda are not – “

 

“Not dating, no,” Erik says.

 

“Because – “

 

“Because I miss _you_. And I want to be with _you_.”

 

“I want to be with you too,” Charles says, a potent mix of relief and joy starting to whirl inside him.

 

Erik lets out a deep breath and says; “I think I want to be with you forever.”

 

Charles grins and hops off the counter. He takes Erik’s hand and starts leading him to his bedroom.

 

“Then we better get started.”

 


End file.
